Memoirs of an Heiress
by Shelly Lane
Summary: Story of The Aristocats from the point of view of Duchess, describes how she met the other characters in the movie. All characters are human. Dedicated to Randomkungfupandafan: Thanks for giving me the idea and for your patience.
1. Author's Note

**Author's Note**

Dear Readers,

I didn't have enough space to write this in the description, but I fully believe in giving credit where it is due. Thus I offer a brief explanation for this story:

Randomkungfupandafan had a fantastic idea about if Duchess and the kittens were anthros (animals that dress and walk as humans). This person suggested a scientific breakthrough or mishap that would cause the characters to go from behaving as regular cats to acting like people. I thought that idea was incredibly creative, but after my fifth attempt to write an opening based on this great idea, I realized I wasn't the best at writing science fiction; however, when someone suggests a story idea, I do like to try it.

My solution was to compromise. I decided to turn the cats completely into humans instead of just human-like animals. Here's hoping this does not confuse anyone too much. I tried to keep it as close to the movie as possible; however, since they're no longer animals, I did have to take a few creative liberties.

Oh yes…and Randomkungfupandafan requested that I remind you all to picture the characters' dialogue said in the voices of the original cast from the movie.

Sincerely,

The Author


	2. Madame Bonnefamille

**Madame Bonnefamille**

Rain softly kissed the window as I finished my embroidery. I enjoyed rainy afternoons in Madame Adelaide Bonnefamille's mansion. The two of us would sit and talk for hours.

Madame was truly the gracious lady. She treated me more like her granddaughter than her housekeeper. I rarely had any chores or responsibilities other than keeping Madame company. I think perhaps she hired me because she was lonely, or maybe because she pitied me.

I first met Madame a year after my late husband had passed away, leaving me with our three children. Toulouse had been a child from my husband's previous marriage, and I had adopted Berlioz while I was still single. Marie was the child we had together.

Madame doted on my children, always giving them sweets or gifts. Even Edgar was kind to them.

As a tribute to my benefactor, I tried to learn the ways of a proper lady so I would be better suited for Madame's world. I must have learned well, for she gave me the affectionate nickname "Duchess."

She nicknamed many people she liked. For example, the lady who worked in Madame's stables was often called "Froufrou." The young man who ran errands for her was known as "Roquefort" due to his love of fine cheeses.

The trouble began the day Madame's attorney visited to help her write her will. To my surprise, she announced that she intended to leave her fortune to us since she had no relatives.

Although I was grateful to Madame, I hardly thought her legal affairs were any of my business, so I continued my day as usual, making sure my children had their daily art and music lessons.

Edgar brought us all glasses of milk, as usual. Roquefort joined us with his usual treat, a huge cookie.

"The milk tastes a bit different tonight," he commented. "It's even better than usual."

For some reason I couldn't quite understand, I was beginning to feel a bit drowsy.


	3. A Nightmare Comes True

**A Nightmare Comes True**

I woke up underneath a bridge. The first sound I heard was footsteps on the street, accompanied by voices.

"Doesn't seem like he was up to much good, does it, Napoleon?"

"Hush your mouth!" After a pause, the second voice added, "I don't know why he tied them all in blankets or how he managed to drag them out here, but I don't like it."

"Think he was trying to get rid of them for some reason?"

"I'm the leader! I'll guess why it happened!" Napoleon paused again. "I think he was trying to get rid of them for some reason. We've got work to do, Lafayette."

Surely I was still dreaming, but the noise of the approaching storm ended my hopes that I had been having a nightmare. Who had done this? Where were my children?

I began calling for them, and to my relief, I soon found Marie. As I made sure she was alright, I heard Berlioz calling. He was soaking wet and frightened by loud noises.

Two of my children had been accounted for, but I had yet to find Toulouse. After searching, we found him sleeping nearby.

"Edgar did this to us!" he stated.

I had trouble believing such a claim. Edgar had always treated us with such kindness that I was sure he would never do such a thing. (Roquefort eventually told us what happened, but that wasn't until days later.)

As it began to rain, we huddled under the bridge for shelter. It was a miserable night. I could do nothing but pray we would be able to find our way home as soon as the storm passed.


	4. Unexpected Help

**Unexpected Help**

Never before had I been awakened by the sound of a vagabond singing to himself. I believe his full name was "Abraham de Lacy Giuseppe Casey Thomas O'Malley." It was as if he had a name from each country of Europe. He smiled as he tossed a flower to me.

"A hobo!" Toulouse whispered excitedly.

Marie shushed him, and Mr. O'Malley continued his song.

When he had finished, I applauded politely and complimented his talent.

"Well, thank you," he responded. "And what might your name be?"

I introduced myself as "Duchess," even though it was only my nickname. Even though he seemed harmless, I hardly considered it proper to share information with a homeless stranger.

He recited poetic lines for me, claiming he composed the lines himself without much thought. It was charming in a way, but I was more concerned with getting home. Thinking perhaps someone who wandered the streets would know his way around, I asked if he knew how I could get to Paris.

As he was in the middle of another recitation of poetry, my children appeared. Mr. O'Malley suddenly seemed at a loss for words.

I understood. When he first saw me, he hadn't known I was a mother. He hadn't even known I was a widow. Of course, I couldn't expect him to assist a woman who was already raising three children.

However, just as we were leaving, he called us back. Although I had spent my entire life believing it was not at all the proper thing to do, I complied with his idea of jumping into the back of a delivery truck. Thomas offered to show us the time of our lives when we arrived in Paris, but I let him know as gently as possible that Madame Bonnefamille would be worried about us, so we should return home immediately.

All went well until the driver noticed us. Needless to say, he was extremely angry.

I was embarrassed. How could I, a proper lady, have allowed myself to ride in the back of others' vehicles without their permission? Then again, what choice did I have? How could I have come to this?

I dismissed these thoughts, for I had to get home, no matter what the cost may be.

My children, on the other hand, seemed carefree, seeing our plight as an opportunity for adventure. All went well until they began a game on a bridge. To my horror, Marie lost her footing and plummeted into the river below.

Thomas immediately jumped into the river and managed to rescue her, but the current carried him downstream. I feared he would drown until two passing strangers pulled him out. Instead of being grateful for their help, he immediately began to complain.

"I didn't need them meddling," he stated. "I actually swim very well. It's just been a while since I've done it. When I was a boy, I used to swim in rivers all the time."

The strangers introduced themselves as Amelia and Abigail. At their suggestion, we decided to get acquainted better at a nearby restaurant.


	5. Uncle Waldo

**Uncle Waldo**

The two women barely spoke a word of French, but Madame Bonnefamille had been kind enough to teach me English. I wasn't sure where he had learned, but Thomas also spoke it rather well.

"We're on a walking tour of France," Amelia stated.

Abigail sighed. "Where is Uncle Waldo? He was supposed to meet us here."

After several minutes, an intoxicated man wandered up to our table.

"What do you want?" Thomas demanded.

"I'm here to see my two favorite girls!" He hiccupped as he embraced Abigail and Amelia.

"Uncle Waldo!" Amelia scolded. "I do believe you've been drinking!"

"I was at a wine tasting event," Waldo explained. "I think I sampled a few too many."

The sisters tried to tell us about England, where they lived, but every time they made conversation, Waldo would begin drunken ramblings.

As the hour was growing late, the sisters suggested to each other that they find somewhere for Waldo to sleep for the evening.

"Wha's all this wh-whisperin' about?" he slurred.

They tried to quiet him.

"Don' shush yur ol' Uncle Waldo!" he responded. "You'll wake up the whole neighborhood! _Whoopee!_"

His voice was loud enough that I was surprised _he_ didn't wake up the neighborhood, but after the three left, Thomas and I agreed that Waldo was rather amusing.


	6. House of Jazz

******House of Jazz**

Having finished our meal, we left the restaurant. I asked Thomas if it would be possible to find the Bonnefamille mansion that very night.

"It's late," he remarked. "The kids are bushed."

It was true. The children were indeed complaining of sore feet.

Finally, we reached a small house. Thomas immediately began picking the lock.

"Is this where you live, Mr. O'Malley?" Toulouse asked.

"One of the places," Thomas replied. "Let's just say I know a good locksmith. He taught me a few tricks."

Marie frowned. "Do you mean you stay in any vacant house that you want?"

He chuckled. "I do tend to be a bit of a vagabond, but it's a great way to see Europe. Besides, if no one else is using these homes, why shouldn't I?"

"Is that legal?" Berlioz demanded.

Thomas opened the door. "Well, there it is, my own penthouse pad. It's not exactly the Ritz, but it's peaceful and quiet."

The sound of music playing inside the house proved him wrong.

"Sounds like some of my friends have dropped by," he commented. "They must have heard I was in the neighborhood."

Not wishing to be impolite, I assured Thomas that I would be delighted to meet his friends. They were a bit different than the type of people I was used to visiting, but they didn't try to harm any of us.

The children, who had previously been complaining of fatigue, seemed to forget their aching feet as they danced to the music these men performed.

Finding a harp, I began to play a slow melody. When I had finished, Thomas asked me to dance as his friends began to play their song again. By the time they had finished their party, if it can be thought of as such, the house was in complete disarray. The musicians continued singing and playing their instruments as they walked down the alley.

I managed to find a bed and tuck the children in. Needing a few moments of peace and quiet, I slipped outside. What were these feelings I was beginning to have for Thomas, this vagabond who had been so willing to help complete strangers?

"Your friends are really delightful," I told Thomas.

He replied that they were a little rough around the edges, but always eager to assist anyone who needed help. I noticed he smiled when I remarked that he had done the same for us.

"That was just a lucky break for me," he commented.

I thanked him for offering to let us spend the evening in his home.

Thomas seemed amused. "This is the low-rent district, remember?"

Assuring him that I liked it, I remarked that all the house needed was a woman to get things in order.

"Boy! Your eyes are like sapphires!" His face reddened slightly. "That's pretty corny though, huh?"

I didn't think so at all. One thing most men don't seem to realize is that it's not the amount of poetry in a compliment that impresses a woman, but the amount of sincerity; however, a discussion concerning things men should know about women would be a completely different story.

Our conversation gradually turned to the children. Thomas remarked that they needed a father, and for the slightest moment, I was so tempted to accept the proposition he was implying, but I knew it would never work out between us. He was a vagrant, content to see the world at leisure, and I had a responsibility to serve Madame, my employer and friend. Thomas understood, but that didn't ease the regret for either of us.

Bidding him good night, I went back inside and fell asleep beside my children.


	7. Kidnapped Again

**Kidnapped Again**

I was elated to arrive home the next morning, but I had no idea how to say goodbye to Thomas. He suggested that keeping it short would probably be easier for us both. With one last glance at him, I walked inside the mansion.

My children had been right about Edgar. As soon as we had stepped through the door, he immediately attacked us, dragging us out to the barn before Madame or any of her other staff members realized that we had returned.

Froufrou and Roquefort, who were talking in the stable, noticed as Edgar stashed us in a corner, but he warned them not to interfere if they knew what was best for them.

"Get Thomas O'Malley," I whispered when the butler's back was turned.

When Edgar stepped outside for a moment, Roquefort slipped out of the barn. As soon as he was sure he was out of our captor's sight, our friend hurried down the street to find Thomas.

I had no idea what happened next, but somehow, Thomas and all his friends came to our rescue, bringing the police, who arrested Edgar for kidnapping.


	8. Explanations

**Explanations**

Thomas remained at the mansion as a guest for the weeks leading to Edgar's trial and sentence.

"Young man, may I ask what you do for a living?" Madame inquired.

"Well, you see," he began. "I don't exactly have a job."

"You are welcome to work here if you'd like," she responded. "You were so selfless to assist Duchess and her children, and I find myself in need of a butler."

Madame embraced me. "Duchess, how wonderful to have you all back!" With a friendly wink, she added, "And I think this young man is very handsome!"

She was very gracious, helping the jazz musicians to start making a career by performing their exciting music.

Roquefort explained what had happened. The last glasses of milk Edgar had brought us had been mixed with a sort of sedative. While we dozed, Edgar carried us off into the countryside, intending to kill us, but his plans had gone wrong when he met Lafayette and Napoleon, two farmers who never meant any harm, but had been suspicious of someone trespassing on their land at such a late hour.

"Why did Edgar do such a thing?" I asked.

"You were included in the will," explained Roquefort. "He wasn't. You were going to be much richer than he could ever dream of being."

"What happened after I sent you to get Thomas?"

He nibbled a bit of gouda. "I hope you like long stories."


	9. Roquefort

**Roquefort**

Roquefort was gasping for breath by the time he found Thomas. "Duchess. Children. In trouble. Butler did it."

Thomas gave him directions for where to go for help.

"But that's a dangerous neighborhood!" Roquefort had protested.

"Just tell them O'Malley sent you, and you won't have a bit of trouble!" Thomas had assured him.

He wasn't convinced.

"No trouble he said!" Roquefort muttered as he walked down an alley. "Well, that's easy for what's-his-name to say!"

The jazz musicians immediately found him. Far from being the delightful entertainers I had come to know, they were acting more "rough around the edges," as Thomas had described.

"What's a little swinger like you doing on our side of town?!" one demanded.

"I was sent here for help by a vagabond!" Roquefort explained.

Seeing the tailor made clothes he wore, the others laughed at that someone who worked for a wealthy person would be sent to the alleys to find a gang.

"Honest!" he protested. "He told me just to mention his name!"

"So start mentioning name, rich boy," replied the man with the Russian accent.

Roquefort was too nervous to remember any names, but he made a valiant attempt. "O'Toole?"

"I don't dig him!" the leader replied. "Strike one!"

"O'Brian?"

"Strike two!"

He began to wring his hands nervously. "You believe me, don't you?"

"Keep talking!" ordered the man with the English accent.

"How about…O'Grady?"

The leader shook his head as he drew his dagger. "You just struck out! Any last words?"

In frustration, Roquefort exclaimed, "Why did I listen to that O'Malley idiot?!"

At the mention of Thomas, the gang members forgot about causing problems for Roquefort. They immediately hurried to assist us.


	10. Epilogue

**Epilogue**

"I'm sorry you had to go through so much trouble," I told Roquefort as soon as he had finished his story.

He shrugged. "I suppose the day will come when I'll look back on this and laugh."

Not more than a few months later, Thomas and I were married. My fourth child was born last week. Marie is delighted to be a big sister and continually begs me to let her help rock and feed the baby. Toulouse still insists that he was happier as an only child, but I can tell he doesn't mean it. As for Berlioz, he's been spending most of his time trying to learn jazz music. Thomas's friends are glad to help and have even began teaching Roquefort how to play basic scales.

Froufrou has become friends with the two farmers, Napoleon and Lafayette. She enjoys hearing their stories about their respective farms, but as soon as they leave, she always laughs.

Madame Bonnefamille still spoils my children, all four of them. I would love to continue my discussion about life at the Bonnefamille mansion, but I must help prepare for a visitor. Madame is expecting her attorney again this afternoon, but this time, it will be for a social visit.


End file.
